The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Secrets
This page will list all the secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Map Second Quest Bonuses After beating the game the first time, you will be asked if you want a special save slot. If you agree, then when you play the game again, Link will wear his pajamas for the entire game. Link will also understand the Hylian Language and will understand what Valoo, the Deku Tree (when Link meets him) and Jabun say. Also, Link will start with the Deluxe Picto Box, and Aryll will be wearing different clothes, probably obtained in her time aboard the Pirate Ship. Besides that, the Nintendo Gallery will already be open and any figurines previously obtained by the player will continue in the gallery. Heart Pieces In total, there are 44 Heart Pieces hidden throughout the game. Big Octos There are six Big Octos spread across the Great Sea, each with 4, 8, or 12 eyes. If Link defeats them, he will be rewarded. Bottles There are four bottles that Link can obtain. Fairies There are eight Great Fairies that will reward Link with upgrades. Charts Beedle's Chart After completing the Tower of the Gods, Beedle's Chart will arrive in any postbox, which Link can use if he pays the 201 Rupee delivery fee. This chart will show all the locations of Beedle's boat as well as his special boat where he sells a Heart Piece, Bottle, and Treasure Chart.postb Ghost Ship Chart The Ghost Ship Chart is hidden in a grotto under Diamond Steppe Island. Great Fairy Chart The Great Fairy Chart is the reward from Treasure Chart #41. It shows where all 8 Great Fairys are located. IN-credible Chart The IN-credible Chart will appear in any postbox after Link has rescued his sister from the Forsaken Fortress. Tingle sends the chart to Link, though taking it requires Link paying a 201 Rupee delivery fee. This chart shows the location of all eight Triforce Charts as well as the location of the Triforce Shards after the charts have been translated by Tingle. Island Heart Charts The Island Heart Charts is the reward from Treasure Chart #19. It shows how many Heart Pieces are on each island. Light Ring Chart The Light Ring Chart is the reward from Treasure Chart #21. It shows the locations of the Light Rings which give good treasures when there is a full moon. Platform Chart The Platform Chart is the reward from the submarine near the Flight Control Platform. It shows where all the skull platforms are located. Sea Hearts Chart The Sea Hearts Chart is the reward from Treasure Chart #32. It shows the locations of the Treasure Charts that reward Link a Heart Piece. Secret Cave Chart The Secret Cave Chart is the reward from Treasure Chart #13. It shows the locations of all the secret caverns. Submarine Chart The Submarine Chart is located near the Boating Coarse. Link has to use the Deku Leaf to fly to the nearby island, enter the grotto, and then hit all three switches which will cause a Treasure Chest to appear holding this chart. It shows the locations of the seven submarines. Tingle's Chart Tingle's Chart is given to Link along with the Tingle Tuner after he frees Tingle from his prison cell on Windfall Island. It shows the location of Tingle Island, Windfall Island, and the two Great Fairies that upgrade Link's wallet. Treasure Charts There are 41 Treasure Charts that Link can use to find treasure. Once he has obtained the chart, he can then open it and sail to the location where the treasure is hidden in the Great Sea. However, the charts do not name the island the treasure is near other than showing parts of the island they are near, requiring Link to figure out where the island is located himself. When he is near a Treasure Chart's treasure, a Light Ring with a large amount of light shooting out of it will indicate the treasure. He can then use his Grappling Hook on the spot where the Light Ring is located. Triforce Charts There are eight Triforce Charts that Link must use to find the shards of the Triforce of Courage. Triforce Charts Category:Game Secrets